Una Navidad Poco Convencional
by Yasi Carstairs
Summary: Cullen Christmas Contest Edward siente que no tiene por que celebrar la navidad. Alice comienza un augurio de Feliz Navidad que vendrá más temprano que nunca. ¡Happy Holidays!


Cullen Christmas Contest

Nombre del One-Shot: Una Navidad Poco Convencional

Nombre Autora: Yasi-Alice Cullen

Personajes: Alice/Edward & Edward/Bella

Rating: K+

Summary: Edward siente que no tiene por que celebrar la navidad. Alice comienza un augurio de Feliz Navidad que vendrá más temprano que nunca. ¡Happy Holidays!

_**Una Navidad Poco Convencional**_

Estaba sentado en las escaleras de la gran mansión de los Cullen… No sabia que hacer ni que decir, desde que los últimos hermanos habían llegado, se sentía un poco extraño… pero también sabia que no era solo él. Había "escuchado" los pensamientos de Alice y Jasper y también ellos estaban extrañados. Rosalie había tomado la iniciativa de que cada vez que decíamos algo que ella no sabia o intentábamos hacer algo diferente comenzaba a llamarnos fenómenos… estaba simplemente harto de todo eso… Luego Emmett no pensaba por si mismo, solo bromeaba. Carlisle y Esme eran otra historia, trataban de hacernos felices… Cosa que, como podían notar, no estaba funcionando correctamente…

En ese momento, Rosalie ayudaba a Esme a decorar las salidas de la casa, incluyendo la que daba hacia el comienzo del camino y por supuesto usaban a Emmett como mula de carga. Carlisle tenía turno en el hospital y no llegaría hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas… Alice estaba en su habitación y Jasper miraba sin mirar realmente la TV donde pasaban el resumen informativo. Estaba sintiéndome como un intruso en mi propia casa. Todos tenían algo por lo que celebrar las navidades mientras yo solo me lamentaba y andaba por los rincones como un fantasma. Eso no era sano definitivamente, pero no podía cambiarlo. No por ahora. Rosalie entro con Emmett justo detrás riendo animadamente. Al verlos me di cuenta del porque de sus risas: Emmett se había enrollado un montón de luces navideñas en su cuerpo y ahora alumbraba de mil colores y casi no podía caminar. Sinceramente era una imagen chistosa, si yo tuviera ánimos para celebrar algo. Suspire pesadamente y en menos de un segundo tuve a Esme a mi lado pasando un brazo por mis hombros…

- Vamos Edward, adornaremos el árbol de Navidad… nos ayudaras ¿No? _Por favor, sabes que solo tratamos de hacer la época mas llevadera para todos… ¿Podrías?_

_-_ No lo se, Esme… no estoy con ánimos de nada…

- ¡Edward! – llamo la voz de mis pesadillas desde lo alto de la escalera. Suspire frustrado – _No seas tonto y ayuda a Esme, solo trata de hacernos un poco mas felices, aunque muchos no ayuden a la causa._

- No quiero hacerlo, Alice

- ¡_Por favor!, es mi primera navidad dentro de la familia Cullen, quiero tener un buen recuerdo_

- ¿Podrían hacernos participes a los demás sobre que demonios están hablando ustedes dos? – Emmett y su voz de trueno resonó en cada rincón de la casa

- Emmett, comprende, son unos fenómenos sin espíritu navideño – comento Rosalie mirándonos despectivamente mientras Alice se sentaba a mi lado

- En realidad, esta es mi primera navidad, no recuerdo nada de mi vida humana, así que no se como fueron las navidades cuando aun lo era… y ni siquiera se a que te refieres con espíritu navideño – comento Alice haciendo un puchero con su labio inferior.

- Claro, que se le puede pedir a la médium. De acuerdo, tú no sabes nada acerca de la navidad, pero… ¿Qué hay de ti, Edward? O es que eres tan viejo que no recuerdas lo que es disfrutar de unas buenas fiestas decembrinas…

- Rosalie, ¿puedes dejar de escupir veneno? No todos tenemos paciencia para soportarte – dije repentinamente exasperado y sentí una ola de calma a mi alrededor - ¡No hagas eso, Jazz!

- Lo siento, tenia que intentarlo – contesto el aludido encogiéndose de hombros.

- Edward, ¿Qué sucede? _Antes parecías disfrutar de todo esto, ¿Por qué ahora es diferente? Tan diferente…_ - Me interrogo Esme con la mirada y el pensamiento.

- Es que, ustedes tienen una buena razón para disfrutar todo esto, pero yo no… ¿Por qué tengo que fingir ser feliz y cantar un villancico cuando de verdad no lo siento? Discúlpame Esme, pero de verdad no estoy de humor para nada de esto

- Edward, ¿podrías al menos hacerlo por mí? – dijo Alice mirándome significativamente mientras por su mente pasaba un episodio del desfile anual de Victoria's Secret. Me estaba excluyendo de sus pensamientos

- ¿No entiendes que Don Perfecto solo piensa en el? Alice, no hará nada que no tenga un beneficio para si mismo, deberías saberlo. Yo lo aprendí hace muchos años. – comento Rosalie desde la cocina.

- No todos tenemos porque tararear una canción tonta de fiestas mientras guindamos ramas de muérdago a las ventanas y cocinamos galletas que ni siquiera vamos a comer y que tú no te atreverás a llevar al hospital donde Carlisle esta trabajando turnos dobles. ¿O si, Rosalie, oh gran princesa del hielo y el veneno?

- No te metas conmigo, Edward Cullen o te ira mal.

- Más mal de lo que estoy no puedo estarlo, pero no te preocupes.

- ¡Edward! ¡Rosalie! ¡Basta Ya! – Grito Esme perdiendo la paciencia – _parece que no pueden estar en la misma habitación sin gritarse, tal vez esto de la navidad fue mala idea… pero ¿A que se refiere Edward con eso de que el no tiene por que celebrar nada?_

- Esme, mira a tu alrededor. Tú tienes a Carlisle. Rosalie tiene al bobo de Emmett – lo escuche emitir un ¡Hey! Pero no me detuve – y no he visto en casi 100 años de existencia amor más puro y sincero que el de Alice y Jasper. En cambio yo, estoy solo. No tengo nada ni nadie, y en mas de 50 años ha sido así, he vivido esta "no vida" siendo para esta familia solo una especie de vigía que rondaba por todos lados tratando de obtener lo que fuera que necesitáramos, pero ¿Cuándo obtendré lo que yo necesito? Pero claro, apenas pienso en mí, la princesita del veneno se encarga de hacerme sentir la persona más miserable del mundo. No te preocupes Rosalie, no puedo sentirme más miserable de lo que ya me siento…

Salí de la casa sin mirar atrás, sabia que si lo hacia me arrepentiría de haber soltado todo de repente, solo al ver las caras de Esme y Alice me destrozarían mi ya de por si congelado corazón. Cuando salía me encontré a Carlisle bajando de su Mercedes y me miro confundido

- _¿Edward? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿A dónde vas? _– su mente era un río de incertidumbre

- Necesito despejarme… además, se lo debo.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Te enteraras apenas entres… nos vemos en un rato

Evadí el responderle y seguí mi camino, uno que no tenía destino ni tiempo de llegada. Sin embargo mis pies instintivamente me llevaron al centro de la ciudad de Forks, donde las casas estaban decoradas con distintos colores alusivos a la época, y un montón de luces alumbraban las coloridas calles. Al pasar por uno de los tantos bazares que había, una pequeña niña se me quedo mirando sin darse cuenta de que sus padres se estaban alejando. Su pequeña mente hasta el momento en que se fijo en mi, estaba llena de colores y alegría. Pero ahora era un poco confusa. Se me acerco y tomo mi pantalón y le dio unos cuantos tirones

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? – pregunte, tratando de no intimidarla

- ¿No tenes fio? – cuestiono con su tierna voz y evadiendo las "r" de su vocabulario y allí me di cuenta de mi estupidez al haber salido de casa sin un abrigo

- No realmente… ¿tu si? – Asintió con su pequeña cabeza – Tus papas se están alejando, será mejor que vuelvas con ellos, y así Santa te traerá muchos obsequios – comente cuando me arrodille para estar a su altura. Ella me miro con ojos expectantes y una gran sonrisa

- ¿Santa me taeda mushos regalos?

- Si has sido buena, si… ¿Fuiste buena? – Ella asintió

- ¡Katie! – Escuche el grito, tanto mental como verbal de la madre de la pequeña, así que tome su mano y las acerque a ella - ¡Gracias al cielo que estabas cerca! No vuelvas a quedarte rezagada, Katie. Gracias chico, de verdad

- No se preocupe. No fue nada… Cuídate Katie…

- ¿Seño bonito? – La nena me llamo cuando ya pensaba irme – Santa te taeda degalos por sed tan beno con yo.

La pequeña se acerco a mí y estiro sus pequeños bracitos para indicarme que la tomara. La alce en brazos y ella me dio un beso un poco pegajoso en la mejilla que me encanto. Luego se bajo y fue saltando hacia su mama y se perdieron caminando en la multitud. Camine hacia una fuente situada en el medio de una pequeña plaza y me senté en el borde donde la fuerza con la que el agua rebotaba contra el borde mojaba toda mi camisa. Y aun seguían cayendo pequeños copos de nieve por toda la superficie. Me sentí solo de nuevo, escondí mi rostro en mis manos tratando de olvidar todo lo que le había dicho a mi familia. Ni siquiera sentía lo que le había dicho a Rosalie. Supongo que cuando dos personas se parecen tanto chocan en sus ideales, desde siempre hemos sido así, chocantes como los polos iguales de un imán: inamovibles de sus posiciones iniciales. Supe que alguien se había sentado a mi lado. No tuve que levantar la mirada para saber quien era, llevaba sintiendo su aroma desde hace más de un mes.

- Eres un tonto, ¿sabias? No debiste salir así de casa, dejaste a Esme hecha un manojo de nervios

- Lo se, no me hagas sentir peor… Por cierto, sobre lo que dije en casa no qui…

- Ya lo se… no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Pero lo que pasa es que saliste muy rápido como para mostrarte mi visión

- ¿visión? ¿Qué visión?

- Observa con calma… _y no tomes decisiones apresuradas ¡cabeza de chorrito!_

Ella me mostró su visión, la cual me hizo sonreír.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Un mes, máximo dos… yo también estoy muy contenta, significara un cambio en nuestras vidas…

- ¿Nuestras?

- Mmm, cuento largo… a propósito, quería que… ¿_como le digo que me siento culpable por lo que paso en casa? Al fin y al cabo, exploto por mi relación con Jazz… debería tratar de remediarlo_

- No debes ni explicar, ni remediar nada… además no debes disculparte porque yo no pueda controlar mi genio a veces… solo que no debo tratar a la gente que quiero tan mal.

- A menudo me pregunto si fue un error el haber venido con Carlisle, pero no me arrepiento. ¿Debería?

- Para nada… aun con los molestos episodios de juegos de Emmett, Jasper haciendo emanar amor hasta que se te revuelve el estomago y Rosalie llamándonos "fenómenos", no cambio a mi familia por nada… y en especial, porque tuve la hermanita pequeña y molesta que siempre tuve. – le dije mostrándole una sonrisa, la cual ella respondió

- Molesta y todo me quieres… anda, debemos regresar – dijo ella tendiéndome mi abrigo color gris oscuro. Me hizo sonreír - ¿Qué? Solo vi que te miraban porque no llevabas abrigo. – se encogió de hombros y ambos nos dirigimos a la casa Cullen a celebrar la navidad.

UN AÑO DESPUES

Baje rápidamente las escaleras cuando el timbre de la casa resonó. Alice esperaba en lo último de las escaleras con una sonrisa.

- Que desesperado. Tranquilo no se arrepentirá. ¡Tratare de alejar a Emmett de las galletas!

Me reí, ella siempre sabia que decir para hacerme sentir mejor. Esme abrió la puerta y Bella entro sonrojada a la casa, usando un vestido de tonos azules que resaltaba en sonrojo de sus mejillas. Camino directo hacia mí.

- ¡Hola Bella!

- Hola Alice… ¿No te contuvieron esta vez, no? – comento Bella al ver toda cantidad de adornos repartidos en la estancia principal de la casa

- No hay nadie que me detenga…

- Sobre todo porque es tan pequeña que nadie la ve ¡Hola Belly Bells! – dijo Emmett soltando una gran carcajada

- Hola Emmett.

Todos volvieron a sus actividades y con un "_No lo arruines"_ mental de Alice nos dejaron solos.

- Hola Edward.

- Hola Bella, te queda muy bien ese color

- Ya lo habías dicho antes.

- Si, pero es la verdad.

- Ya, ya… Espero no arruinarte la navidad

- ¿Arruinarla? Más bien la has hecho un mucho más interesante…

Y dicho esto la bese suavemente en los labios para ir a celebrar la primera navidad donde me sentía completa. La primera navidad con mi amor.

* * *

_**N/A: Hello! Aquí mi creación para el concurso de Yuliss y tatarata, titulado "Una Navidad con los Cullen", bueno básicamente es un **__**desvío de mi mente en como seria la navidad para Edward rodeado de parejas y el sin ninguna. Pero después decidí incluir a Bella dentro de la historia mostrando el cambio que tuvo nuestro vampiro favorito. En fin, ¿Alguien se pregunta cual es la visión de Alice? Simplemente relean la escena del prado de Twilight y allí la tienen… si, la famosa escena con la frase "Y el león se enamoro de la oveja" o como diga en cada traducción. En general, no suelo escribir One-Shots, pero creo que aparte de todo, como termine una parte de exámenes mi mente me pedía una distracción. Además de que estoy muy feliz xq mañana veré Luna Nueva. Les pido a todas las que lean esto que si mi historia sube al concurso, por favor voten por mi, seria genial tener su apoyo… Ah! Antes de irme les digo que estoy terminando otro One-Shot un poco largo que montare de aquí a la próxima semana. Ya me voy… Espero Reviews…**_

_**¡Besos!**_

_**Yasi!**_


End file.
